ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Abdul Habaza
| }} }} |appearance.list = show |Actor = Hakeem Kae-Kazim|Image = Abdul Habaza.png|First Appearance = |Occupation = Terrorist|Title = Abdul Habaza|Name = Abdul Habaza}} Abdul Habaza was the leader of the Warriors for Islam, an Islamic terrorist group in Yemen. Biography Habaza was sent to a prison because of his terroristic activities. The Department of Defense requested that the Office of Special Projects to discover the whereabouts of his brother Sadat Habaza who was believed by the Department of Defense to be the head of the Warriors for Islam. (Though this was later led to be false, as Abdul was the real leader.) In an effort to gain more intelligence Henrietta Lange initially assigned Nate Getz to track the group's movements. This assignment ultimately led to his posting as the psychologist working in the prison where Habaza was incarcerated. Henrietta Lange also arranged for Mowahd Dusa to be placed in the same prison. Moe with his history provided an excellent choice for a prospective recruit. Habaza ordered Moe's initiation into the group. Following Moe's initiation Special Agent Hanna infiltrated the prison posing as a transferred prisoner who was a member of the Nation of Islam. His mission was to serve as backup for Nate and Moe. Eventually, Agent Hanna also gained membership in the group by cultivating Habaza's trust. However, unknown to NCIS or their operatives working within the prison Habaza was receiving intelligence from prison guard whom he had bribed. Though eventually uncovered and neutralized by Nate Getz, the guard had succeeded in compromising both Nate and Moe. The United States Government sanctioned the escape plan devised to effect Habaza's escape from prison. The timetable for the escape was accelerated due to the information uncovered about guard negating chances of gathering further information about the organization before the escape occurred. Habaza, Moe, Agent Hanna and Syed Husain succeeded in escaping from the prison, killing several prison guards and Dr. Getz in the process. The information provided by the bribed guard was sufficient enough to inform Habaza that Moe was not what he seemed. Habaza ordered Moe tortured and during his interrogations Habaza learned that Moe was an informant for NCIS and was lead to believe Syed was an informant as well, based on Moe's accusations. Because of these revelations Habaza ordered their executions. Although tortured, Moe protected Sam by not exposing his true identity as an NCIS agent. As a result, Moe was executed with Sam eventually discovering Moe's body. Moe's death left Sam extremely grief-stricken and hellbent on exacting revenge against Abdul although Hetty promised him that time would come. In a subsequent meeting with Habaza Agent Hanna marked him with Overwatch allowing NCIS to track Habaza's movements. In the aftermath of the escape Habaza returned to Yemen landing in Sana'a, during this period Habaza learned that Nate and Sam were Federal agents after photographs of them were taken of them meeting after Nate was supposedly killed in the prison escape. Habaza developed a plan to lure Sam to Yemen with the intent of capturing and holding him for ransom. Habaza arranged for a fake passport and a plane ticket to be delivered to Sam, and his minions kidnapped a young Saudi Arabian prince for use as bait for the purposes of luring Sam into a trap. Unknown to Habaza Sam was accompanied by G. Callen. After learning Sam had been accompanied by another agent, Habaza attempted to isolate Sam from Callen and Nate in effort to divide and conquer. Habaza took Sam to his base of operations and there attempted to entrap Sam into to divesting himself of his cover when this ultimately failed he attempted to use an overt show of force to manipulate Sam into doing his bidding. However, Callen evaded the men tasked by Habaza with stopping his interference. Callen and Sam succeeded in killing the majority of the members present. Shocked by this turn of events Habaza attempted to escape but was killed when his truck was hit by a drone operated by Agent Hanna which also meant that with Abdul's death, Moe's murder was finally avenged. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Killed by Sam Hanna